


stars when you shine (you know how I feel)

by Molly_Malone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: В канун Рождества Риз сохнет как сосна в пустыне.





	stars when you shine (you know how I feel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stars when you shine (you know how I feel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205445) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



> Название взято из песни Nina Simone — Feeling Good

На дворе Сочельник, Джон встречает его у себя дома в компании пса, и его это не радует. Беар тоже не рад и угрюмо смотрит на него, словно это Джон во всем виноват, хотя, если по правде, так оно и есть. Утром Машина не выдала новый номер и после того, как в течение пары часов Джон сидел и очень громко не-читал, Финч в конце концов сказал: “Почему бы нам не закончить сегодня пораньше, чтобы вы могли отпраздновать Рождество, мистер Риз?” Его тон явно подразумевал приказ, хотя фраза и была в виде вопроса.

Джон, как и много раз раньше, оказался совершенно неспособен к неповиновению таким приказам, особенно если они исходят от Финча и не представляют непосредственной угрозы для их жизней. Когда Финч вернулся обратно к своим строкам кода, стало предельно ясно, что Джон и Беар получили команду “вольно”. Трудно было сказать, кто из них был больше похож на побитого пса больше, человек или собственно пес.

А сейчас уже вечер и Джон перемыл всю посуду (одна чашка, одно блюдце, две ложки, но вторую он перемыл только потому, что засомневался, что раньше он вымыл ее как следует) и перечистил все оружие. Еще он сходил на пробежку вместе с собакой, принял душ, сделал серию отжиманий и приседаний, потом принял душ еще раз, и теперь Беар смотрит на него с осуждением, потому что Джон беспокойно бродит по квартире и не найдет себе места, из-за чего пес никак не может заснуть на своей лежанке.

Причина по которой Джон не может последовать его примеру (успокоиться и отдохнуть, необязательно на лежанке, хотя иногда он спит на полу спиной к стене, так ему спокойнее) — то, что он никак не может спросить у Финча, не хотел бы он встретить Рождество вместе.

Джон хотел спросить его об этом еще с Дня благодарения, может быть с Хэллоуина, оба эти праздника они провели в работе. На Хэллоуин они провели, защищая очередной номер. Парень нарядился вампиром и сам того не зная привлек внимание кучки совершенно упоротых подражателей вампирам, которые хотели использовать его в качестве кровавой жертвы. В рамках дела Джону пришлось одеться во все черное, накрасить глаза и прицепить фальшивые клыки, и это было несомненно самое смешное в его жизни, что ему приходилось делать по работе. А лицо Финча ненадолго приобрело забавный малиновый оттенок, как предполагал Риз от попыток не рассмеяться.

На День благодарения они застряли в пустом сарае, где их запер фермер, кроме индюшек выращивавший и коноплю. Было ужасно холодно. Пытаясь сохранить тепло им пришлось забиться в угол сарая, пока Картер не заставила местную полицию прибыть и отпереть чертову дверь. Джон пытался выбить ее ногой и считал своим провалом неудачу в этом, не смотря на критические замечания Гарольда про усиленную сталь и то, что в ней нет трещин от напряжения.

Можно сказать, что Джон думал о том, чтобы спросить Гарольда о его планах на Рождество уже достаточно давно. Он почти уверен, что планов у Гарольда нет, так как Уилл все еще за границей. Просто не было подходящего момента, чтобы спросить. Он пытался пару раз ненавязчиво поднять эту тему, но каждый раз когда он мимоходом говорил что-то про рождественские песни или про то, будет ли снег, Финч только поджимал губы, напрягал плечи и отсылал Джона стрелять кому-то по коленям, или забрать из химчистки вещи Гарольда Крейна, или еще за чем- нибудь. Не то чтобы Джону не нравится выполнять поручения Финча, да, даже смотаться в химчистку, потому что ему нравится быть полезным, ему нравится быть полезным Гарольду, но все это никак не помогало планам на счет того, чтобы спросить его про Рождество.   
Джон наконец собрался с духом и решил поднять эту тему сегодня, но потом его (и собаку) отправили домой.

Так что сейчас Джон дома. Один. Беар скулит, словно чувствуя его мысли, и Джон чешет его за ухом, говорит, что Беар хороший мальчик, хотя и не особо разговорчивый. Тот лает ему в ответ. Ну хорошо, Джон вынужден признать, что этот диалог более продуктивный, чем тот, который он пытался вести с Гарольдом этим утром.

Он подходит к окну и смотрит, как люди спешат домой, как мокрый снег кружится в свете фонарей, и думает о том, что он хочет на Рождество и на каждый день после Рождества. То, что ему не стоит хотеть и тем более не светит получить. Обычно он не разрешает себе про это и думать, но, быть может, этим вечером можно позволить себе сделать исключение из правил и…

И тут звенит телефон.

— Мистер Риз, — произносит Финч, как только Джон включает свой наушник. И вместе с голосом Финча в ушах ему сразу же становится немного теплее, пусть он и звучит решительно недовольным.

— Финч, — отвечает он мягко, — у нас новый номер?

— Нет, — отвечает он и тут же смолкает. Они почти целую минуту молчат и просто тихо дышат в тишине, это действует на редкость умиротворяюще.

Наконец, Финч прочищает горло и начинает по-новой:

— Не могу не отметить, мистер Риз, что вы все еще не уехали.

Джон удивленно моргает. Он думает спросить у Финча, откуда он знает, но понимает, что это будет глупый вопрос, и вместо этого просто говорит:

— Я не знал, что мне надо куда-то ехать. Я пропустил где-то что-то важное?

Гарольд хмыкает, потом опять прокашливается.

— Мистер Риз, я предполагал… — Он смолкает, и привычный тихий шорох клавиш клавиатуры для Джона на подсознательном уровне всегда создает ощущение, что в мире все в порядке.

— У вас не запланировано никаких поездок, — через несколько секунд произносит Финч, его слова звучат очень похоже на упрек.

Джон чувствует себя виноватым сам не зная за что. Эта реакция — просто автоматический ответ организма на то, что он расстроил Финча, пусть и нечаянно.

— Нет… А я должен был?

— Нет! — слишком быстро отвечает Финч, добавляя, — Я имею в виду, естественно, только если вы хотели. Я… — он кажется выбитым из колеи, а это настолько нехарактерно для него, что Джону хочется схватить обрез, рвануть в библиотеку (или где еще Гарольд находится в текущий момент) и разобраться самым жестким способом с тем, что вызвало у Гарольда такой сильный стресс.

— Гарольд, — произносит он, прилагая огромные усилия, чтобы казаться спокойным, хотя его пальцы нервно сжимают подоконник. — В чем дело? — он поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо в одну из камер, установленных в его лофте. Зеленый огонек мигает ему в ответ.

И словно услышав свое имя, Гарольд очнулся и перестал вести себя как самый колючий еж:

— Мистер Риз, — говорит он, а затем, — Джон. Я думал, что вы захотите провести праздники где-то в другом месте.

— Куда мне еще идти? — с облегчением выдыхает Джон, внимательно смотря в камеру. — С чего бы мне… Я не хочу быть где-то еще.

Он думал, это и так ясно. Хотя, может быть и нет. Может быть несмотря на всю свою гениальность, иногда Финч бывает удивительно недогадливым.

— Понятно, — говорит Гарольд. И в молчании после этого Джону слышится улыбка, та самая скромная искренняя улыбка, которую ему иногда удается выманить к удивлению самого Гарольда. — В таком случае мистер Риз… Джон. Может быть вы будете не против моей компании?

Джону приходится склонить голову, чтобы его улыбка не выдала слишком многое:

— Я поставлю чайник, — говорит он по дороге в кухню. — Приносите индейку.

В наушнике слышно, как Гарольд фыркает. Звук завершения работы компьютера и шорох одежды подтверждают, что он не отказывается от своего предложения.

— Об ужине я уже позаботился, — заявляет Гарольд. — Я знаю один очень хороший ресторан, который доставляет готовые блюда.

— Конечно, — соглашается Джон и внимательно отмеряет необходимое количество чайного листа в заварник. Это кажется более надежным вариантом, чем сказать Гарольду, что ему не очень-то и важно, что именно у них будет на рождественский ужин, главное, что они будут вместе.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит Гарольд, а Джон все улыбается и улыбается, хотя он и не уверен, что Гарольд следит за камерами через смартфон, но надеется, что он увидит это и поймет, как много это значит для Джона…

А может быть Джону придется позже самому показать. Это он сможет.


End file.
